


triple shot

by vobo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Jeonghan, Culinary Student Mingyu, Dance Major Soonyoung, Fluff, Librarian Wonwoo, Light Angst, Literature Major Wonwoo, M/M, Multi, Music Production Major Jihoon, Polyamory, Psych Major Jeonghan, jeonghan is a trans guy... it might not be touched on but just know....... he is a trans guy in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo/pseuds/vobo
Summary: In which Mingyu wants to kiss the cute barista at the cafe where he's doing an internship, and maybe wants to kiss the cute barista's boyfriend, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so. this is me getting back into fic writing after like three years. this might be awful but i am hobbling on baby writer's legs be gentle thanks.

It had been a week since Mingyu started his summer internship at Slow Drip. Five days of waking up early, checking up on sourdough starters, rolling out dough for cinnamon buns and going home to find flour in places he didn’t know flour could settle in. His supervisor and the co-owner of Slow Drip, Amy, was a bit eccentric. Pushing Mingyu to perfectly place walnuts on top of the cinnamon buns and carefully pour ganache over cakes, watching him closely with a fine tuned eye. But she was nice once she was certain she could trust him.

That first week had him growing accustomed to sort of a routine. Cinnamon buns and croissants always sold well, so he churned out a couple dozen every day, which became pretty tedious. It was nice to have something to do that didn’t require his full brain power, but he cherished the time he was handed a laminated sheet with a cookie recipe exclusive to Slow Drip, or when he was called on to help decorate cakes (and if his hands were shaking while they held the bowl of still-warm ganache, Amy didn’t comment. Another intern did snicker, though, so Mingyu indulged in a grin when he got chewed out for pouring the ganache too soon and melting the buttercream.)

Monday morning was more or less the same. He arrived at 4, slipped on his apron and got to work. The smell of cinnamon was calming, and Mingyu smiled softly as he listened in on Amy complaining about mirror cakes to an employee, because, “who the fuck wants to eat a cake with a jiggly coating?” Mingyu disagreed. He thought the reflective surface was fun and pretty if done well, but he’d keep that to himself.

He busied himself with baking fresh treats for the morning rush, and by 6 AM another batch of croissants was done. He took them from the oven, silently celebrating when the tops came out a perfect golden brown and glimmering with butter. He transferred the pastries to a display tray that he carefully balanced as he shoved open the kitchen door with his shoulder and made his way to the display case at the front. After giving the croissants one last scan and making sure they were evenly spaced on their tray, he opened the back door of the display case and carefully slid them in.

After rotating a cake and rearranging a few cinnamon buns to put the prettiest ones in front, he closed the door of the display case and made his way around the counter to admire his work for a moment before returning to the kitchen.

Just as he was putting scones in, the loud whir of the espresso machine cut through the hum of the ovens, perking Mingyu up. He checked on a batch of muffins before shoving the heavy kitchen doors open.

“Good morning!” he called, sticking his head around the corner. The person behind the counter jumped, nearly splashing hot water on their front, and as the color drained from his face Mingyu realized it was not the person he was expecting behind the counter.

“Oh. Oh, oh my god I am so sorry, I- shit-” he sputtered, rushing to the counter to make sure he hadn’t caused some sort of horrible butterfly effect of third degree burns and broken espresso machines. The person’s shoulders were shaking and for a terrifying moment, Mingyu was afraid they were crying. Then, he heard the chuckles.

“Holy shit, dude it’s fine,” they choked out as they turned around. Mingyu froze as he was met with the softest features. Kind eyes framed with round glasses and perfectly pink lips set with the prettiest cupid's bow. His blonde hair fell just below his eyebrows, parted down the middle to fall in a way that seemed angelic. Mingyu stared, he was sure it was obvious, but the mystery barista didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m Jeonghan,” he offered with a smile. “You must have been expecting someone else.”

Mingyu just nodded, wide eyed, before he realized he might want to make use of his words. “Yeah, uh. Was not expecting… you. Not that this is bad! Just, uh,” he paused, fixing his eyes on the counter and fiddling with his apron. “I feel like I’ve made sort of a bad first impression,” he said, looking up at Jeonghan.

He stuck his hand out. “Um, I’m Mingyu. I’m one of the summer interns.” Jeonghan shook his hand and Mingyu tried to not vomit and make the situation worse when he shot him a grin.

“I figured,” Jeonghan said with a chuckle, making Mingyu’s heart leap.

“Are you alright?” Mingyu asked, gnawing on his cheek. “You didn’t… I didn’t make you burn yourself, did I?” To which Jeonghan shook his head, peeking up at Mingyu from over his glasses as he grabbed pitchers from under the espresso counter.

“I’m fine, promise,” He said, holding up his pinky finger for Mingyu to lock with his. Jeonghan leaned over the counter to whisper in Mingyu’s ear, “You can make it up to me by snagging me a cinnamon bun. Our little secret.”

He pulled away and winked, turning to set up all of the things in his work space and leaving Mingyu to briskly walk through the kitchen and into the proofing room to try and regain his composure.

After he successfully slowed his heart rate, the rest of the day went by smoothly. Amy let him decorate two (two!) cakes, this time while scrutinizing his buttercream roses. When Mingyu finished and stepped back to let Amy examine the two cakes, she gave him one curt nod and said, “good job,” which was enough to make him happy.

Before he clocked out, he made sure to place a cinnamon bun in a small container on the front counter while Jeonghan had his back turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung is a little shit.

It was raining all day. The sky was covered in thick gray clouds, street lights were reflecting off of puddles. The umbrellas in the tables outside of Slow Drip were closed, water dripping down them and onto the tabletops below. The white noise of the rain seemed to blend in with the whir of the coffee grinder and hum of the espresso machine. The clanking of dishes and small talk from patrons seemed to round off the atmosphere, making it easy for Mingyu to lose himself watching Jeonghan as he worked.

He sat at the small two-person table near the bathroom entrance, where hardly anyone ever sat, chin in his palm. He couldn’t help but zone in on Jeonghan. He looked surreal; the way he flitted about behind the counter, tamping down coffee, steaming milk, churning out lattes and flat whites at lightning speed and serving them with a toothy smile.

“Hey, lover boy,” a voice called, snapping Mingyu out of his Jeonghan-trained gaze. He scowled and buried his head in his hands.

“If you just came to torture me, save it, Soonyoung,” he whined, giving him a pathetic look. The week before, Mingyu had let it slip that the barista at work was “sorta cute,” which fueled an endless tyrade of teasing from his best friend.

“I didn’t come just for that. Although it is a perk,” chuckled Soonyoung. He took the seat opposite Mingyu and leaned down to grab a book from his back, setting it in front of Mingyu.

As Mingyu flipped it over to read to back, Soonyoung said with a grin, “That’s the book Wonwoo thought you would like.”

“He didn’t buy it, did he?” Mingyu asked, guilt threatening to creep up into his gut.

Soonyoung laughed. “No, he just grabbed it from the library. He said to keep it as long as you like, since he works there and everything.”

Mingyu stared at the cover, flipped through the pages for a second and set the book to the side. Maybe he’d make something for Wonwoo.

Soonyoung spent the next ten minutes talking about the class of seven to ten-year-olds he was teaching at a dance studio for the summer. Mingyu paid attention for the most part, he really did. But he eventually found himself watching Jeonghan again, only pulled out of it when Soonyoung kicked his ankle under the table.

“Ah-! What the fuck, Soon,” he whined, rubbing gently at the knobby bone. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. "I don’t know where my head is today.”

“Are you sure about that?” Soonyoung teased. “Because your eyes have been on that barista. Jeonghan, right?”  
Mingyu frowned at his friend’s shit eating grin. “Yeah… why do I tell you anything?”

“Because you love me,” Soonyoung simply stated. He pushed out his chair, winced at the scraping sound, grabbed his backpack from the floor and gave Mingyu’s hair a ruffle. “See ya later, Gyu. Don’t drool too much, you’ll get dehydrated,” he joked, skittering away from pinching fingers and out the door.

Although Soonyoung had his back turned and he knew good and well he wouldn’t see him, Mingyu still stuck out his tongue as his friend jogged away He immediately yanked it back into his mouth when he heard Jeonghan snicker behind him.

“You so look like a puppy caught misbehaving,” he said, almost as if he were cooing. Mingyu took this as his cue to turn his attention back to the book Soonyoung left with him.

He was engulfed in the book, two and a half chapters in, when he heard Jeonghan’s distinctive laugh and glanced up. What he was met with was Jeonghan smiling fondly at a boy considerably shorter than him, sporting a shock of red hair and a scowl. Jeonghan pinched the boy’s cheek with a big grin and turned to make his drink.

Red hair guy leaned his hip against the counter, scrolling through his phone. Mingyu took in the way he was dressed. His style was more “comfortable” in terms of articles of clothing, but he still managed to look very sleek and put together in all black. His cheeks were sort of plump, but he could see his cheek bones under the roundness, and the sharp angle of his jaw only confirmed that he wasn't as young as be may look at first glance. The round wire-framed glasses perched on his button nose accentuated the sharpness of his eyes. He was handsome, but looked a little intimidating if the glare he gave his phone was any indication.

The boy started turning his head, and Mingyu hurriedly put his attention back on his book in fear of being caught. He got two paragraphs in when he heard Jeonghan call out, “Iced Americano!”

He looked up just in time to see red hair boy scowl yet again at the name on his cup, earning another laugh from Jeonghan. And then red hair boy smiled, and his features immediately softened. Dimples formed at the corners of his mouth, lips pulled back to showcase straight white teeth, eyes nearly disappearing into crescents.

Mingyu was taken aback by how different he looked from just a moment ago. He was even more taken aback when Jeonghan leaned over the counter and chastely kissed red hair boy a few times, red hair backing away with a giggle after the third kiss.

“Okay, okay, I have to g- Jeonghan, I have to go,” he laughed, smiling up at the blond as he pouted, mumbling something back to him.

As red hair made his way to the door, Jeonghan called to him “Bye bye, Hoonie!” earning a groan from the boy.

A sick sort of feeling suddenly tugged at Mingyu and he frowned, grabbing his book and standing with the intention of going back to the kitchen.

“Mingyu, wait,” Jeonghan’s soft voice called, and Mingyu turned on his heel to face him. “I wanted to thank you. You know, for the cinnamon bun. I’d been meaning to but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up,” he said, almost hesitantly. “I was joking, but… that was really nice of you. Thanks,” he finished with a small smile.

“Um,” Mingyu finally choked out. “You’re welcome. I u-uh… was scared I’d made a bad first impression, so I thought maybe it would sweeten up the encounter,” he chuckled nervously, trying to cover up his humiliation at his horrible attempt at a joke. Soonyoung would have been rolling.

But to Mingyu’s surprise, Jeonghan laughed. A real, genuine “ha ha ha!” sort of laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. “You didn’t,” he said with a gentle shake of his head, smiling softly at Mingyu. “Make a bad impression, I mean. Promise.”

Mingyu was positive his face was neon, judging by the heat in his cheeks and the hammering in his chest. He choked out, “Okay, good, cool,” and speed walked into the kitchen without giving Jeonghan a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! that took me. way too long. after the first chapter was posted i hit another really terrible wall of writers block rip. i finally worked through it and schlapped this out. thanks to astrid for putting up w my questions. :')
> 
> next chapter should hopefully be out by sunday! monday at the latest.
> 
> comments are rly cool and motivate me to kick my ass into writing. hmu at @jigyuhan on twitter if u wanna!


End file.
